legacyf1leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Legacy Racing League Season 2 '''was an online league racing series that was competed online through the F1 2016 video game by Codemasters, on the Xbox One console. It '''ran from April 9th to July 2nd, 2017. Drivers competed in teams through ten Grands Prix set in five continents - starting in Austria and concluding in Belgium - as they competed for the LRL Drivers' and LRL Constructors' Championships. This season saw sixteen classified drivers compete over the course of the championship, up from the twelve in the previous season. By the seasons conclusion, five different teams were competing for the Constructors' title, down from the previous season's six. This is due in part from this season being the first to feature reserve drivers. TOR PePsii won his first LRL Drivers' Championship after winning the Italian Grand Prix on June 18th; Round 8. With a tied record of six wins in a single season, as well as three other podiums, PePsii finished the season 71 points ahead of Renault driver Jpoole28. Defending champion LCR Apex finished the season in third 15 points behind. In the Constructors' Championship, Toro Rosso claimed the championship at the final race of the season with a 63 point lead ahead of Renault, with Ferrari in third just 1 point behind. Defending champions Williams finished the season in fourth a further 24 points behind. Teams & Drivers The following teams and drivers took part in Season 2: Team Changes * Renault and Toro Rosso made their debut as official constructors. * McLaren was excluded from Season 2 as both of the team's Season 1 drivers left to join different teams. * Force India was originally included in the Season 2 calendar but failed to maintain a 2-driver lineup. The team would be officially removed from the championship following the Canadian Grand Prix. * Mercedes was also originally included, however neither assigned driver raced during the entirety of the season, and the team was officially removed from the standings following the Canadian Grand Prix. Driver Changes * New to this season, team selection was determined by the previous season's Drivers' Championship standings. 1st place would get free selection, followed by 2nd, 3rd and so on. However, 1st, 2nd and 3rd place were not allowed to select the same team in the interest of fairness. * Season 1 Drivers' Champion LCR Apex chose to stay with Williams. He would be joined by DarkMagicGundam, who drove to a 7th place championship finish with Mercedes. * Season 1 runner-up trapter1 moved from McLaren to Renault and formed a team with Jpoole28, who finished 9th with Force India previously after joining mid-season. * 3rd place Scorch6200 moved from Red Bull to Ferrari, where he would be joined by Force India's Lyracrish, who had finished 6th in the previous season. * Insane Moskito would move from Ferrari to Red Bull after finishing 4th in Season 1. 5th place finisher IAmDavidHobbs would join him. * After sitting out a number of races in Season 1, FlyingFinn866 would move from Williams to Force India. * Foley589 elected to move to Toro Rosso as the final Season 1 driver to select a team. He would be joined by Season 2 newcomer TOR PePsii. Mid-Season Changes * Ferrari driver Scorch6200 would move to a reserve driver role after being unable to compete for the rest of the season following the Australian Grand Prix. He would be replaced by FlyingFinn866 at the next race. * Due to the team struggling to maintain a 2-driver lineup, Force India would disband after #1 driver FlyingFinn866 moved to Ferrari following the Australian Grand Prix. PPRL Nasha and VRL Massa raced for the team in the Chinese and Japanese Grands Prix, respectively. However, neither driver would return, so the team was removed from the championship. * TOR Smith88 would replace Foley589 as the Toro Rosso #1 driver for the Bahrain Grand Prix after joining the league two races prior. Season Calendar The following ten Grands Prix took place in Season 2: Calendar Changes After the first season's considerable length, the league looked to avoid repeating the 6 month span that the first season took place between, as well as avoid clashing with the release of the next F1 game, expected sometime in August. As such a ten-race season was devised, with the circuits being voted on by those who signed up for the season. The voting process went as follows: * Sign up to drive Season 2 * Create a list comprising of a preferred 10 circuits out of the 21 available for selection * Organise this list in order from 1st to 10th favourite * Send the list in through any of the league's social media channels Circuits voted on were given points based on their position in drivers' lists (10pts for 1st, 9pts for 2nd ... 1pt for 10th). The top ten circuits voted on were placed on the Season 2 calendar in descending order of points, meaning the circuit with the most points (in this case Circuit Spa-Francorchamps) would be the final race of the season. Circuits that had tied points were split based on the number of times they were listed 1st, then 2nd etc. Results and Standings Grands Prix *Reserve driver. Points did not count toward Constructors' Championship. LRL Drivers' Championship II Standings Points were awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: In the event of a tie, a count-back system is used as a tie-breaker, with a driver's best result used to decide the standings. LRL Constructors' Championship II Standings Trivia * No team featured two drivers who were representing the same country. This is true despite both Toro Rosso drivers being British, since TOR Smith88 actually races under the Portuguese flag. * LCR Apex (formerly Apex Melvyn) was the only driver to remain with their Season 1 team. Every other driver either elected to move teams, or was otherwise unable to retain their seat due to being replaced. ** Mercedes driver mokang was also set to race for the same team in Season 2, but did not attend any race. * TOR PePsii became the first driver to win 5 races in a row in an LRL season between the Chinese Grand Prix and the Italian Grand Prix. This could have been 7 races in a row, but PePsii did not attend the Australian Grand Prix. * TOR PePsii had enough points to win the Constructors' Championship completely by himself. He had amassed 201 points alone, whereas Renault achieved 176 points between their two drivers. * Jpoole28 and LCR Apex were the only drivers to attend every race in Season 2. TOR PePsii, FlyingFinn866, DarkMagicGundam and IAmDavidHobbs were the only non-reserve drivers to finish every race they started. No driver started and finished all ten races. * This season had no 1-2 finishes. Immediately following the Australian Grand Prix, FlyingFinn866 moved to Ferrari to join Lyracrish. The two had finished 2nd and 1st respectively in the previous race, however Finn was still driving for Force India at the time so it technically does not count. * On two occasions this season the eventual top three in the championship shared the podium together. These instances were: ** Bahrain (TOR PePsii, Jpoole28, LCR Apex) ** Canada (Jpoole28, TOR PePsii, LCR Apex) Category:Season 2 Category:F1 Seasons